


Mr.Brightside

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, WHAT IS THIIIIIIIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Am I the only one I know, Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?}<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>"I keep having these weird dreams." Chrom declares, dropping his bookbag on the floor, mocha in hand and slouching down in the coffee shop's chair, across from (probably) his worst influence. <br/>	"Why Blue, I haven't needed to know that for seven years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally named SHAAAAAAME.rtx

_Chrom's not sure how he ended up here._

_The screams of the other patrons are overwhelming, the ticket in his hand growing moist with sweat as his friend yells, trying to inspire the creature he'd bet on in the ring to fight harder. Dragon fights were illegal as hell, but there were ways to get around that, mostly by using two willing combatants, and Chrom watches the match with bated breath. The white haired Manakete in the ring is slim, wiry, a bit of pudge around his middle that shows that he's not a proffessional at this, but his hits are devastating and precise, knocking the more experienced opponant down quickly. There's a deafening roar from the crowd as the man wins, purple magic sparking around his from excess energy and white hair sticking to his forehead._

_Chrom's not one of the screaming patrons, he's leaning forwards, to stare into the ring, because he thinks he sees something else there, behind the panting manakete, and then -_

_"There is no peace here, war is never cheap dear." The voice is almost sickly sweet, and he can place it, blinking his eyes open slowly as the woman continues to sing._

_"Open up your eyelids, let your demons run." She's sitting on the edge of his bed, and smiles gently at Chrom as he sits up to stare at her. A long fingered hand threads itself through her hair, glimmering white in the moonlight, and she still sings, leaning closer to him._

_"I thread the needle through, you beat the Devil's tattoo." He's going to ask her what she means, what she's doing there, but she's still leaning forwards, purple magic crackling softly around her, and Chrom thinks he sees someone else behind her, and then -_

 

                "I keep having these weird dreams." Chrom declares, dropping his bookbag on the floor, mocha in hand and slouching down in the coffee shop's chair, across from (probably) his worst influence. Gaius doesn't say anything, just arches an eye brow as he continues drinking his double diabetic death (no one knew what was in it, except for the girl behind the counter that had it ready for him everyday.) Chrom takes a sip of his own drink, almost choking when Gaius chooses that moment to speak.

                "Why Blue, I haven't needed to know that for seven years." There's a lecherous look on the ex-theif's face, wiggling his fingers at his friend, a grin that certainly didn't need to be growing wider as Chrom thumped on his own chest, trying to dislodge the coffee from his lungs.

                "Not those kinds, Gaius, get your mind our of the gutter."

                "Can't, I'm all out of eviction notices." The ginger looks pleased with himself, even as Chrom is doing his best to put a tiny hole in his head by staring hard enough.

                "Since you came to talk, what kinda dreams are they Blue?"

                "It's like i'm in different places, but there's always these two people in them. Siblings I think, but it's only ever one at a time, and everytime I get close to one, the dream just - stops." He thunks his coffee on the table to punctuate the finality of it, and Gaius hums thoughtfully, unwrapping a sucker as he speaks.

                "I'm gonna have to talk to Sunshine about this, she's more into the dream things than anyone else."

                "Thanks Gaius."

 

_"Take to the sky.~" The man sings merrily, sitting next to Chrom on a sturdy branch, the two of them leaning against each other as they watch the children below them yelling and playing.  They twine their hands together, and then he leans back, forgetting that there's nothing there, pulling them into the air. There's a crunch, there's pain, and Chrom's on top of the other man's bleeding form, gasping in pain and cupping his face._

_He smiles, before his eyes drift to somewhere behind Chrom, to someone else, and then -_

_She's covered in blood, none of it her own, and smiles at him._

_"I think I was born to meet you." Her voice is sad as she stares at the stunned prince, and she plunges the blood soaked dagger into her own chest, between the ribs. She falls near the body of his sister, over the bodies of her assassains, and he's scrambling to her, tears falling down his face. She seems so much smaller than him, his hand easily cupping her cheek, and she laughs a bit, coughing up blood._

_"Smile for me." He tries to, to smile for her and the other person behind her, and then -_

 

                There's dark circles under his eyes, and he orders chocolate espresso today instead, sliding into the chair across from Gaius and trying to ignore the glaring from the black haired woman next to him.

                "You alright Blue?"

                "Yeah, just tired, why?"

                "You look like shit." That's Gaius, straight to the point, and Chrom gives him a begrudging smile.

                "I guess I do. Hello Tharja, how are you today?" The woman in question taps a black nail against the tabletop, sneering at him in response.

                "I have been up for 47 hours, and I would like to be done with this before it become a rounded 48." He nods, taking a sip of his espresso and frowning at the taste before beginning to talk about the dreams, about the two white haired people that are haunting his mind. For the most part, Tharja attempted to look disinterested, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs when Chrom was done.

                "Have you attempted to ask their names?"

                It's a simple solution, but one Chrom hadn't thought of.

_There's a scythe in his hand, bleeding shadows, and Chrom is both unnerved and relieved to see it, pressing his back against the white haired man's, laughing lightly._

_"Took you long enough to show up."_

_"Sorry, there was some things that needed to be taken care of." They make short work of the clockwork dolls around them, Chrom's sword and His scythe tearing them to pieces, and they're left gasping for breath in the middle of a massacre. The scythe vanishes, and Chrom remembers a question as he sheathes his sword._

_"What's your name?" The man gives him a strange look before laughing, not seeming to notice the second figure behind him._

_"Robin." And then -_

_"Robin!" Chrom gasps, holding his mouth as the woman above him looks torn between laughing and feeling bad._

_"I told you you should have worn your mouth piece. Lemme see how bad it is." She's kneeling before him, pulling his hands away from his mouth before he has a chance to protest. His lip's split, and she leans forwards to place a light kiss against it, smiling at his blushing face._

_"I don't think I've ruined that pretty face of yours. Do you wanna go another round?" He doesn't , because he rememebers something else, and pulls her against his chest._

_"Chrom?" There's that second figure, coming into focus again, and he has to get this question out quick._

_"Who are you?" Her hands are brushing against his throat, a light pressure behind them, and she sighs._

_"Yours."_

 

                He jumps awake, blue eyes wide and panicked, and the name spins around in his head in a panicked daze. _Robin Robin Robin._ The dreams are strange and he knows they're not just dreams, but....

                He doesn't go to meet Gaius that day before classes, doesn't go to classes, because he's too busy looking for a trace of Robin. The attic is still dusty, as it has always been, but his sister's boxes of photo albums and year books are still in the same place as well, Emmeryn's neat hand writing on the side confirming this, and he carries them back downstairs, to his room. He gets lost in old memories, looking through stacks of pictures from another time, until his phone rings loudly, the beginning of Candyman playing merrily.

                "Yea?" Chrom's still flipping through pictures as he answers the phone, not really paying attention to Gaius on the other end.

                "Waited for ya blue, what's goin' on, got sick? Or did you find your mystery dream gal?"

                "Mental Health day."

                "Ahhhh, makes sense. Speaking of mental health, got Sunshine here, you got a name for her." Chrom stops short, staring at a picture in his freshman year book, across from himself and Gaius dancing like loons at Homecoming, there's a picture of a white haired boy, dancing with a girl that Chrom vaguely remembered as an upperclassman from high school.

                "Robin." He breathes out. "They're both named Robin, I think they're the same person." There's muffled mumbling on the other end, the sound of a chair screeching as it's yanked out from a table, and Gaius is sighing heavily into the reciever.

                "I'm going to take that for a lead. Make sure to meet us here tomorrow Blue." He hangs up before Chrom even has a time to answer, and he's left staring at the two pictures in front of him.

               

                _Robin's lazily leaning against Chrom, the two of them almost asleep, when he opens his mouth._

_"I think, I was born to meet you." Under the night sky, Robin's words seem true, and Chrom sighs happily, tapping against Robin's spine._

_"Me too. I - I mean, being born to meet you, not you for me, that seems really presum -"_

_"Chrom." Robin's voice is full of mirth, laughing softly as he moves, shifting until his face is over the other's. "Shut up."_

_She leaps into his arms, and he laughs, spinning her around._

_"I did it!" Robin laughs, her hair falling from it's bun in little snowy whisps around her face, and Chrom grins so wide that he thinks his face might break. The proof of her official Yllisian citizenship is becoming crumpled in her fist, but neither of them care, laughing in the street, Chrom in his hoodie and jeans, Robin's suit getting wrinkled as she clings to her fiancee._

_"I love you, oh gods, I love you." He laughs, burying his face in her hair, and she lightly thumps his chest with a fist._

_"Chrom, oh gods, shut up you sap."_

 

                He's distracted as he walks to the coffee shop the next morning, clutching the old yearbook in one hand, flicking through messages on his phone with the other, and it seems pretty inevitable that he'd run into someone.

                "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." He's flustered as he slides his phone back into his pocket, reaching a hand to help the woman up and freezing as she laughs.

                "It's okay. Thank you Chrom." She freezes then too, hand hovering over his, brown eyes wide and staring at him. It's a tense silence until she grins, placing her hand in his, and he yanks her up off the ground, smiling when she stumbles into his chest.

                "I found you." He laughs softly, and she grins broadly up at him, raising a hand to adjust her wig that had been knocked crooked.

                "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> SHAAAAAAME  
> I have no clue what this is, other than I've been on an Evangelion kick


End file.
